


Slience Wraith

by xelitaaa



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead by Daylight au, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelitaaa/pseuds/xelitaaa
Summary: It's A Dead By Daylight Inspired Fanfiction.I dont really know how to summarise this. So, just enjoy.





	Slience Wraith

The hurricane of aggressive, non-English jeering seemed to pound violently in his ear. Luke's forehead dripped with sweat. An irksome scream of terror filled the midnight atmosphere. The electric tremble in his lower spine caught his attention, an indication of the doctor's presence. Luke crept closer to the exit gate; however, the second in which he'd planned to step out from his position in the patch of bosky, the thundering rhythm of heavy footsteps pass by. A gasp of dread bubbled at the back of his throat, stumbling back into the dead greenery. "Oh god." Luke's sporadic heart rate doesn't fade, the acrid taste of bile rested at the back of his mouth. A discharge of a generator in the south-east and crazed laughter of the notorious Jonathan Voorhees rattled the darkened sky. The doctor's sickly, deformed figure lumbered off in the direction of the other survivors. "Bless you, Jon."

Once, Luke regained the ability to stand, he stumbled towards the lever on the brick wall, beside the metallic-discolored gate. The survivor's palm resting against its handle tugged down little effort. "You've gotta commit, come on." 

10%, 20%, 30%, 40%... 

The shimmering of the spotlight above flickering vigorously. "Come on."

50%, 60%, 70%, 80%... 

The dreadful shrill of the alarm fills the static environment."Committed, committed."

90%... 

A complaining hiss from tarnished gears seemed to rattle the ground, the giddy feeling buddle in his stomach and an invisible weight resting on Luke's shoulders, disappears as the metallic gate creped open. "Delirious! Gorilla! Gates open, North-West!" Luke's call is hellishly forceful, reverberating off invisible walls.  
The scream of another successful alarm caught his ear, a sign of the gates opening on the other side. Then his body tingled with an electric pulse, he wasn't going to stick around any longer. Luke shrieking in disbelief, standing towards his left, had been the doctor, watching him inquisitively. It's jaw hitched and dropped, flesh missing in various places, showing off its gum. "Don't trust the Wraith."  
Luke stumbled backward into the entry body twisting around on it's own bolting into the darkness in search of the campfire. 

\---

"Luke!" Jonathan's ocean-like iris scan his body, owlishly. "Didn't get whacked?"

"Nah, I'm better than that." A cheeky grin tugged at Luke's face.

"Oi, lovebirds. Sit down, it's a bit uncomfortable with ya standing up." Mark's tone is literally dead, a hiss of hidden discomfort slipped passed clenched lips. 

"You got hooked, what happened?"

"Fine, I think. The newbie saved my ass, after enough creaming. But, got grabbed the moment my feet hit the ground. It was..." Mark straighten against the log. "She wasn't getting away, I tried saving her, I swear. But it snapped her like a-" 

"Um, hello?" The rustling of the forest behind them and a fragile voice brought their attention to the latest victim. "What happened? Where am I?" 

"Aw! Another newbie, already?" Jonathan's tone is tender, yet confused. A sympathy smile placed on his face. "What's your name?" 

"Um, well I'm Ryan- But call me Ohm." Shakily, Ohm combed fingers thought his hazelnut locks. The multi-colored shift of his iris gained the attention of the chilled group. "Who are you all?" Slowly, Ohm took wry steps towards the campfire, placing himself on a spare log. 

"I'm Jonathan, Delirious for short." 

"Luke or Cartoonz, you pick." 

"You'll hear these two call me Mark. But, one rule with me. You call me Gorilla, good?" The expression worn by the newcomer is understanding and worry. "Alright. Now, we've got some crap to tell you, kid." 

"Ok, but..." A wry response, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Luke. Ryan took a sharp intake of breath in order to conceal his want to express his abilities with the trio. "What's the story with your shoulder?" 

"Got hooked, now." Mark turned to meet the newbie's stare. "In a few hours, we're gonna wake up in an arena. There's a visible sniff dip of Ohm's head. "We're gonna get chased around by god-only-knows who, but whoever it is, they're aggressive, avoid them and if you can't do that, outrun them." 

Jonathan's arm's flailed haphazardly. "Search the chest while running around too, there's always handy crap in them. Toolkits can be used to sabotage some of the hooks. Med-kits can be a way of wrapping up wounds. Flashlights... wait are the flashlights good for again?" 

A chuckle of delight bubbled in Luke's throat. "I don't think they have a purpose." The playful sigh from Ohm is somewhat relaxing. 

"Anyways, If you get knocked down, they'll pick you up. They'll hook you and it's gonna hurt. Just, don't struggle. One of us will save you. If you see one of us hanging to dry, get us down." 

Luke, found himself staring at the newcomer with countless questions, yet he wouldn't voice any. The blank stare, directed toward the flickering flames, disturbed them. "Umm.. we've gonna fix generators around the arena. mess that up, they'll backfire and you can bet, whoever is hunting us, will be on your ass in seconds." 

A huff of acknowledgment from the newcomer is enough to bring the brief tutorial to a close. 

An annoyed growl from Delirious, a cold question is slurred; yet they hear it clearly. "Anyone getting a little hazy?" The question brings the group to identify the heavy need for sleep in their own minds. 

"Good luck, Ryan." 

A humorless laugh clear a little static; Yet the bitter anxiety of the task entitled to them, is enough bring them into a comatose state.


End file.
